The Nightmare: part 1
by Poltergeist Master of Hell
Summary: Kind of a sequel to the movie, in here, they find a powerful pokemon.


It had been about a month since Ash's encounter with Mew and Mewtwo, and he didn't remeber a thing about what had happened, but soon, that was about to change. 

"Mmmh! This is delicious!" said Ash. "Thanks, Ash! I made it myself : Brock's chicken soup." said Brock. "You gotta admit, it's the best chicken soup I have ever tasted!" said Misty. " Pika, pika! (I wanna try some!)" said Pikachu. "All right, Pikachu, I'll give you some," said Ash. "Priiiiii!" said Togepy. "You want some, too? All right!" said Misty. They decided to spend the night at that forest and were about to go to sleep. "Good night, Pikachu," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu. "Good night, Togepy," said Misty. "Priii," said Togepy. "Good night, everyone," said Brock, and they all went to sleep. 

At around midnight, Pikachu wanted to go for a drink in a nearby pond, when he heard a faint growl. "Pika, pika? (What's that?)" Then the growl seemed to be nearer by the minute, and Pikachu was getting concerned, so he went to wake up the others. "Pika, Pika! (Wake up, Ash!)" "What is it, Pikachu? It's the middle of the night," said Ash, yawning. "Chu, chu, Pikachu! (There's something over there!)" said Pikachu, pointing to the place where he heard the growl. "You want me to go there? I'll wake up the others," said Ash. When he woke them up and explained what was happening, they went to investigate. "Are you sure we have to do this? Maybe it's just a Ryhorn or something, I heard they're very common in these areas," said Misty. "Pikachu wouldn't be this concerned if it was some Pokemon he knew, it just wouldn't make sense," said Brock. "Chu, Pikachu! (It's right here!) "I don't see anything, Pikachu, maybe you were just having a bad dream," said Ash, and they were just starting to leave, when they heard the growl. "What... was... that?" said Ash, horrified. "I don't know, I've never heard this growl before," said Brock. "I don't care what it is, let's just get out of here!" said Misty, and they started to run, for the thing causing the growl was getting into sight. Then they came to a dead end, and the creature revealed itself. It looked like a combination of a Charizard, an Onix, and a Gyarados "What's... that?" said Ash, getting his Pokedex. "There is no data for this Pokemon, there's Pokemon that have yet been undiscovered." said Dexter. "Oh, no. There's no data, I wonder what it is?" asked Ash. "I've heard of a Pokemon that lives in the woods, with abominable power, and because of that, either no one has seen it or lived to tell about it, there had been people claiming to have seen it, but it's just a rumor, could this be it?" said Brock. "I don't know, but were gonna be fried if we don't escape soon!" said Misty, seeing it charging energy. "Oh, no!" cried Ash. "Pika! (Help!)" cried Pikachu. The monster was about to fire when two beams came out of the sky and held back the monster. "What the heck?" said Ash, stunned. 

"Mew!" said a voice. "This monster is history!" said another. "Who are they?" said Brock, pointing at the two creatures that had appeared. "They seem familiar, somehow," said Misty. one of them got closer and its eyes started to glow, and all of a sudden, they remembered. "...Mewtwo?" said Ash. "It's been a while," said Mewtwo. Then the other one came and they recognized him as Mew. "What are you doing here?" asked Brock. "We sensed trouble in here, so we decided to help you," said Mewtwo. "Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Ash. "Mew, mew! (Of course we can!)" said Mew. "Let's go, Mew," said Mewtwo, and the battle began. 

Ash decided to help them out a little, so he sent out all his pokemon, so did Brock and Misty, except for Togepy, who was too weak to battle a creature of such power. Everything seemed to go good, until the monster started to glow an eerie green-colored light, and all of a sudden, it was super charged. They continued to battle, but this time, even Mew and Mewtwo were getting their share of damage, for the monster was too powerful. "The monster is too strong for our pokemon! We'll have to leave it to Mew and Mewtwo!" said Brock. "Don't worry, humans, it'll be a piece of cake! Come on, Mew!" said Mewtwo, and they both started charging up, and fired. The monster roared at the strenght of the beam, and then everything was silent. 

"Yeah! They did it!" yelled Ash. "I can't believe it!" said Misty. "Pika pika! (Let's celebrate!)" said Pikachu. "Mew, mew! (We're done here!)" said Mew. "We shall meet again," said Mewtwo, but then, when they were about to leave, they heard a roar. "Oh, no!" said Ash. "Could it still... alive?" said Misty. "I hope... not," said Brock. "Mew? (What?)" said Mew. "It can't be! We destroyed it!" said Mewtwo. The monster then rose up and had a look of hatred in it's dragon-like eyes, and roared a mighty roar, deafening them. "Come on, Mew, we have a job to finish!" said Mewtwo. They flew over to where the monster was and started charging up, yet the monster was unamused. They both fired at the same time, but surprisingly, it blocked the beam away, leaving them in awe. "How can this be? That beam is unblockable!" said Mewtwo, surprised. "Mew, mew! (It's too strong!)" said Mew. Then the monster charged up energy, and when it fired the green-colored beam, it was lights-out for them. "Mewww! (Noooo!)" cried Mew. "Noooo!" cried Mewtwo, and they were both on the ground. "No! Mewtwo! Mew!" cried Ash. "They were defeated!" cried Misty. "That monster is more powerful than them! No wonder they couldn't handle it!" said Brock. "Pika, pika, pi, chu! (Ash, the monster is going to attack!)" said Pikachu. "Oh, no! We're doomed!" cried Ash. "I'm too young to die!" cried Misty. "There's so many things that I haven't done! It can't be the end now!" cried Brock. The monster was just about to fire, when bolts of lighting, a fire storm, a freezing rain, and a rainbow-colored beam came from the sky, stopping it from firing. "What in the world is that?" said Brock, stunned. "Could it be?" asked Misty. "Is it?" asked Ash, surprised at what had come. "It's... them," said Mewtwo. Then four brightly-colored birds came from the sky. 

To be continued... 


End file.
